Undercover?
by Sophie Ranier
Summary: -"Just like they did when they were John Paul and Sophie. But now they were Tony and Ziva." Tiva. oneshot


**Call it a oneshot, call it a drabble, call it a fluff, whatever floats your special little boat. I was going to go somewhere with this, but I wouldn't know where. I just thought of the last line and based the rest of it around it. And bytheway, I'm in **_**love**_** with my last line, I just love it to pieces and I hope you do too :D**

**Yea, so…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Never shall I own something as holy as NCIS

* * *

**

A brand new, sharp looking, blood-red mustang pulled up to the Marriot. The passengers were right on time for their dinner reservations as the sun was just setting over the Metropolitan skyline and a few visible stars were starting to appear.

The man stepped out of the driver's seat, swiftly rounding the hood to open the passenger's door. A sharp, classic dress suit and skinny tie covered his body, while a thousand watt smile stained his face. And judging by his shoes, the Israeli beauty he opened the door for was not out of his league. Bearing the slightest resemblance to Salma Hayek, the stunning brunette delicately took her date's hand and let him help her out of his new car.

Her short, one strapped, yellow evening dress popped against her olive skin and brought out the many unique shades of brown in her curls. And after being practically swept off her feet by her date, she lingered close to him, her arm looped tightly around his.

Her delicately strong hand lightly grazed his chest as she laughed into his neck at some absurd joke he had whispered into her ear. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her in tighter as they stepped in sync to the front door. Spectators held their eyes momentarily on the happy couple as they laughed and kissed their way into the hotel.

The woman's focus stayed on the man's face as he charmingly gave his Italian last name to the waiter. She watched her date lovingly as he weaved her through the tables until they finally reached a small two seated table towards the middle of the restaurant.

He pulled out the chair for the woman and as she sat down he kissed the back of her curls. Sitting down himself, they engaged in an intense session of stares for a few moments. Sweet, loving, intimate stares; with smiles tugging at the corners of both of their lips.

The two lovebirds laughed at each other's words, smirked at each other's stares, and touched the other's hand whenever it was free.

Couples around them stole glances every now and then, green with envy at the love the two showed for each other. Not only did they love each other, they were _in_ love with each other.

The Israeli was totally engaged in the Italian's conversation, her eyes barely left his the entire night. There were no fake laughs, no awkward moments. The two always had something to say, something to compliment, some memory to reminisce about.

The meal they shared was soon done with and after paying the bill, it was time for the real love to shine through. He took her hand, kissing it charmingly as she held back a smile, and lifted her up swiftly before wrapping his arm around her waist.

They were so close, they seemed like one being. His hand felt right around her waist and her hip fit perfectly beside his as they walked to the elevator.

Waiting for the doors to slide open, the man held his jacket over his shoulder and she held her shoes in her hand by the back straps. He stole a quick yet passionate kiss from her. He pulled back and saw her eye him slyly. Her eyes quickly left his and looked at the doors to the stairwell, then met his again.

His smile widened and without another thought or word, the woman let go of her date and sprinted for the stairs, bursting in the door as if they were chasing a suspect to the rooftop. The stairwell was soon filled with their laughter and teasing banter as they raced up the stairs two by two.

The woman got to the stairs first, but only by a second. She hardly had time to catch her breath before he burst through the door and picked her up by her waist, playfully spinning her around as she squealed in delight and surprise.

He placed her gently back on the floor and got into another staring contest as he put his hands to his knees, catching his breath. They breathed out laughs until they could breathe steady again. Then, in the spur of the moment, he cupped her face in his hands and placed a loving kiss in her lips, resting his forehead on hers when she pulled back.

They walked to their room, arm in arm as their chuckles continued to fill the hallway. A sly smile crossed her face as he opened the door and let her enter.

She wandered over to the window, sighing at the sight of the monuments lit up only by the huge spotlights below; while he glanced at the TV guide before catching sight of her still staring at the view. He waltzed over to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder. He whispered something into her ear, words that she repeated, that she meant. And soon found herself turning around looking at him sultrily as her smile became hard to resist.

He crushed her lips onto hers, his hands weaved into her curls as she deepened the kiss. She began loosening his tie as he unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the ground.

Just like they did when they were John Paul and Sophie.

But now they were Tony and Ziva.

And this time they _weren't_ undercover.

* * *

**So? Like it? I thought it was cute.**

**Remember to review! It would make my Monday if I got some nice reviews!**


End file.
